kitty0706sfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Cool
Mr. Cool is the first-period Italian teacher in Elliot Goes to School. He is the typical worn-out teacher, talking with a slow, boring voice, and often ignores and usually shakes off outbursts and insults from his students, nearly always from Brandon. It doesn't appear that he hates his students (like Mr. Higglesworth does) but he doesn't like or admire his students either. He has a weary attitude, speaking in a boring, monotone voice. He wants to get things over, though he does try and make his students actually work, frequently asking. "How do you say shoes in Italian?" (The answer would be "Scarpe"). In all of his appearances, he is voiced by Colin Wyckoff (Kitty0706). Appearance The character model of Mr. Cool is Odessa Cubbage from Half-Life 2, but on the back of his blue jacket instead of saying 'Security' it says 'Faggot'. He is a middle-aged man with a blue beanie hat, a mustache with a slight stubble on the edges of his face. He has large eyebrows, a blue jacket with ranking pips and 'Faggot' on the back in yellow letters. He has cream trousers and sturdy light brown boots as well. Appearances * Elliot Goes to School * Pep Rallies * Field Trips * Mondays * Elliot Goes Camping * 25 STEPS HOW TO BE AN ELMER Short * Heavy's Sexy Tournament [[Sniper Melon]] Personality Mr. Cool is like a lot of teachers: worn out, tired of his job, and has a rather bored, simplistic personality. The only time he has sworn is the first words he has ever said, saying "sit down and all that shit". He is a very predictable character, talking with a slow, boring voice that goes on, until someone like Brandon interrupts him. He does try to make his class focus on learning, and he seems actually concerned with the education of his students, but like every other teacher, he fails miserably. The only actual student who focuses on learning a lot of the time is Elliot, who actually did reply to his Italian question, however, Brandon suddenly replies it means "boots" and throws a boot at Elliot. Relationship to other characters His relationships with the other teachers are hard to observe, since we don't see interactions between him and other teachers. We can assume that his standings with the other teachers are neutral. The same can't be said about the students though... *Brandon: Like every teacher, he holds the same tiredness of Brandon's behavior in school. But, unlike the kinds of Mr. Higglesworth, he does not hate him, however, he is tired of Brandon's disruptive behavior. *Elliot: Elliot seems to be the only person in the class that actually pays attention to Mr. Cool, though he may be distracted by his friends. He tries to answer questions asked by Mr. Cool, so Elliot must be in a better relationship with him than many other characters *Jimbo: After introducing Jimbo the class in Jimbo's debut there has been some interaction between them, like when Jimbo is on fire after Xavior (Wesley) 'leet haxed' him. To reply to that, he simply says "Alright, now, before you warm up". Like all the other students, he talks to him in his slow, bored manner. *Xavior (Wesley): There hasn't been a lot of interaction between them, apart from when Mr. Cool asks why he is late in Mondays, which leads onto Xavior to describe how he has hacked into a Source engine to recreate the American Depression. Trivia * Mr.Cool is played by Kitty0706 Category:Characters Category:Teachers Category:Elliot Goes to School characters